Athletic apparel has evolved over time, and today treatments with different polymeric finishes or different kinds of synthetic yarns with specific physicochemical properties can be used in the manufacture of athletic apparel. In these examples, however, the physical properties of the fibers are substantially static over any given session of wearing a garment made using the fibers.